


L'itinéraire des ambitions

by Deponia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deponia/pseuds/Deponia
Summary: Lorsqu'on empêche un génie de suivre ces ambitions une amitié ne pourra que la renforcer d'autant plus Amitié Maitre/Docteur Child!Doctor Child!Master
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 3





	L'itinéraire des ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Nouvelle Fanfic sur Doctor Who, cette fois basée sur l’enfance de notre Docteur préféré. Je n’ai pas encore vu les classiques ni les para-médias donc je me base uniquement sur les infos de New-Who (même si de ce que j’ai vu en me renseignant il y a quelques incohérences, mais franchement si je prenais en compte l’intégralité du canon je galérerai à écrire)  
> J’écris en inclusif plusieurs fois dans le texte pour plusieurs raisons : déjà parce que j’en ai l’habitude donc ça sort tout seul, et aussi parce que les interactions entre les personnages sans noms devienne plus claire quand on peux utiliser trois pronoms au lieu de seulement deux.  
> Bonne lecture.

Le souffle erratique, il courrait, encore. Il détestait courir, il était bien trop lent, bien plus que tous ses camarades. Il était souvent renvoyé faire des tours lorsque son physique chétif l’empêchait de finir les exercices dans les temps, rien de mieux pour épuiser d’autant plus ce corps, il espérait que ses futures régénérations seraient plus endurantes. Il s’effondra sur le sol en sueur, il savait qu’il aurait dû se relever pour s’étirer s’il ne voulait pas devoir subir les courbatures en plus de la douloureuse course du lendemain. Pourtant à cet instant, la possibilité de rester une seconde de plus debout ne pouvait que lui arracher des grimaces de douleur.  
Une serviette mouillée lui tomba sur le visage. Son sourire fut caché par le tissu humide. Elle l’avait toujours fait, prendre soin de lui quand il ne pouvait le faire lui même. Lorsqu’iels n’étaient pas encore devenu apprentis, quand ils courraient ensemble dans les champs rougeoyant des terres de son père. À l’époque il n’était pas important, juste un orphelin du temps, un de ceux qui seraient dans l’ombre des gouvernants, dans le meilleur des cas, c’était bien avant que la Guerre du Temps ne vienne à l’esprit du Conseil. Et puis, les Daleks avaient réduit leurs troupes de moitié en une seule et unique charge. L’Académie avait réagit vite. A peine quelques semaines après la totalité de la nouvelle génération fut dirigée vers les hautes instances d’apprentissage militaire. Il n’avait jamais voulu devenir un soldat et on le formait pour devenir général. Un officier qui enverrait à la mort des troupes composées de ses aînés. Il n’était pas en situation de refuser, il le savait. Il n’avait jamais pu refuser son destin et ce n’était pas une guerre meurtrière qui allait lui donner le contrôle sur son avenir. Il passait juste d’un avenir déprimant et attendu à un avenir déprimant et inattendu.  
Jusqu’au jour de leur première sortie à l’extérieur de l’Académie. Celui qu’il considérait comme son seul ami se retrouva au milieu d’un champ de bataille. Une simple et banale erreur de codage sur un téléporteur défectueux et il s’était retrouvé au milieu d’un carnage. Tous leurs compatriotes présents étaient trop concentrés à repousser une invasions Judoons pour remarqué la première incarnation d’un enfant de Gallifrey apparaissant au milieu des explosions et des tirs. Lui il s’en était rendu compte, ses professeurs avaient refusé d’aller le sauver. Officiellement car iels n’étaient pas sur de la disparition et officieusement beaucoup plus car iels ne voulaient pas se mettre en danger elleux-même sur un champ de bataille particulièrement violent. Il ne l’avait pas accepté. Et il était étrangement fier de cette décision, malgré les ennuis auquel elle l’avait conduite. Il avait volé une TARDIS et avait réussi après plusieurs essais maladroits à la manipuler suffisamment convenablement pour rejoindre le champs de bataille. Il avait trouvé le corps de son ami en pleine régénération. Il avait réussi in-extremis à la sauvé d’une mort définitive mais n’avait pas pu empêcher sa première régénération de se faire. Depuis leurs liens s’étaient encore plus resserrés et leurs sorts furent opposés. Là où elle fut récompensé pour l’exploit d’avoir survécu à une bataille à seulement 46 ans lui avait été sévèrement puni et seul son exploit et le soutient de sa camarade l’avait sauvé d’une exécution pure et simple.  
Il se rafraîchissait avec la serviette et lui offrit un léger sourire. Elle lui tendit la main et iels se levèrent silencieusement avant de commencer leurs étirements ensemble. Puis iels se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours. Leur professeur les fusilla du regard pour leur retard mais ne fit aucune remarque et continua son cours de son côté. Iels étudiaient l’histoire de la construction de la Voie Lactée, une petite galaxie à l’autre bout de l’univers qui n’intéressait pas grand monde d’autres que lui-même. Leur professeur, essayait de passer le minimum de temps à la décrire pour se concentrer sur les révoltes Sontariennes de la même époque. La Voie Lactée, la galaxie des humains, il adorait les humains. Depuis qu’il avait découvert l’existence de la Terre, toutes ses recherches et ses études s’étaient concentrées sur l’apprentissage de chaque évènement précis. Il était fasciné par cette petite planète qui avait réussi, en à peine un millénaire, à se propager dans l’intégralité de l’univers alors même que leurs technologies stellaires étaient balbutiantes. Il ne rêvait que de ça, pouvoir faire sa première mission sur la Planète Bleu et découvrir les milles beautés d’une ville bondée de voitures filant sur des routes tapissées de goudron. Il n’attendait que de sentir les volutes de fumée de la révolution industriel et d’entendre le claquement des uniformes romains marchant au pas. Mais surtout, les 20ème et 21ème siècles et leur bond technologique qui conduirait, un siècle plus tard, à les voir s’envoler vers les étoiles pour marquer à jamais l’évolution du vivant de l’univers entier.  
Le cours se finit et elle le tira par le bras, les yeux égarés dans ses pensées. Probablement en train de se réciter l’intégralité des mécanismes qui faisaient que les TARDIS pouvait se déplacer dans l’espace et le temps. Elle avait toujours été plus fascinée que lui par les progrès fait par ces Êtres qui, chaque centenaires, évoluaient pour devenir de plus en plus agiles, se déplaçant de plus en plus habillement dans le Vortex Temporel. Il se demandait parfois si la vision du Schisme n’avait pas dérangé son esprit, sa fascination était trop forte, trop puissante, et surtout elle n’était apparu qu’après avoir contempler le Schisme. Lui-même en faisait encore des cauchemars donc il ne serait pas étonné si elle avait été plus durement touchée que lui. Même de son point de vue sa passion avait quelque chose de malsaine, presque de mécaniciste, elle ne les considérait pas comme des camarades et leurs égaux. Elle semblait surtout fasciné par la possibilité de transmettre leur capacités si unique à son corps de Dame du Temps. Malgré ça il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rester près d’elle. Elle était la seule à le traiter comme s’il avait la moindre importance et comme si son futur, après la Guerre du Temps, aurait la moindre importance. Il en avait besoin envers et contre tout. Un peu d’amour, un petit peu. Juste de quoi tenir les quatre-vingt-dix-ans d’éducation nécessaire pour devenir enfin un commandant des Armée du Temps. Il sera alors à même d’exercer son devoirs sacré, préserver le temps de tous ceux qui souhaiteraient le troubler et particulièrement de la vermine Dalek. Sa vie n’avait aucune importance, il le savait, il ne serait qu’un commandant de second zone qui serait envoyé sur les fronts secondaires de l’Empire, rien de très motivant pour un jeune Seigneur du Temps. Il se devait d’avoir une motivation pour ne pas tomber, comme ses camarades de l’orphelinat, dans un apprentissage minime des connaissances que leurs paires avaient pu assembler. Et cette motivation c’était elle seule qui la lui donnait et il ne l’en aimait que plus. Sa plus proche amie, son plus grand amour. Il était encore un enfant pour ses congénères mais déjà il sentait que son amour pour elle ne l’abandonnerait jamais. Et malgré ça, il devrait se battre contre les humiliations autant contre celles de ces paires que contre celles de ses aînés. Il allait devoir prouver qu’il valait plus que ce qui avait été prédit pour lui. Seule sa camarade pourrait le leur prouver, sa parole et ses victoires seules ne valaient rien. Pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait il devait être reconnu par quelqu’un qui jugerait leurs capacités et elle seule pouvait permettre aux projecteurs de se braquer sur lui. Il avait presque l’impression de l’utiliser pour garantir son avenir pourtant aucun scrupule ne venait à son esprit. Elle l’utilisait elle-même pour satisfaire sa fascination. Deux être qui s’entre-utilisaient, un amour des plus fort, puissant et fertile.  
Iels arrivèrent devant les métiers de réparation et les ouvriers les laissèrent passer sans les interroger. Ça faisait déjà longtemps qu’iels avaient compris les lubies des deux enfants, iels les laissaient utiliser leur temps libre pour découvrir plus en profondeur les étapes de fonctionnement des organismes temporels. Il prit son marteau pour aller souder la coque de métal tandis qu’elle prit une pince pour désosser une écharde incrustée dans le dos. Iels travaillèrent longtemps comme ça, profitant tendrement de leurs complicités silencieuses. Après une dernière insulte à un boulons mal placé, sa camarade se releva et s’asseya contre lui.  
\- Dis, qu’est-ce que tu aimerais faire quand on aura quitté l’Académie ?  
Il s’arrêta dans son travail un peu surpris de sa question et s’assit lui aussi contre elle, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de pause pour réfléchir à sa question et à l’évidence qu’elle inspirait chez lui. Son avenir était tout tracé depuis la mort de ses aînés. Sa position sociale et le privilège qu’on lui avait fait ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. C’est dans ces moments là qu’il se rappelait à qu’elle point iels étaient différents, lui n’aurai jamais ses dilemmes de savoir que faire, il avait un destin tout tracé. Il ne serait d’aucune aide s’il fallait la conseiller sur son futur et il se demandait si elle en avait conscience. Il la regarda avec une touche de questionnement dans le regard et répondit :  
\- Et bien… J’ai pas trop le choix. Je m’engage dans l’armée et je commanderai une petite troupe pour défaire les Daleks, je me marierai, j’aurai probablement des enfants. Une vie bien banale en somme.  
\- Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Toi comme moi nous savons que tu n’auras pas une vie banal, tu es trop puissant pour ça, tu seras absolument brillant peut importe le temps que ça te prendras pour leur faire comprendre. Je te demande qu’elle serai tes buts, qu’elle genre de dirigeant veux-tu être.  
Il savait bien que nier son futur de dirigeant ne la convaincrait pas, elle était la seule Dame du Temps à être aussi persuadée de son futur pouvoir et son esprit ne pouvait en être dévié. L’idée que le Schisme Temporelle lui avait peut être montré une partie de son glorieux futur lui avait bien sur traversé l’esprit mais jamais jusque là il n’avait osé tiré le fil de ses espoirs et se risquer à espérer mieux que ce qu’il avait actuellement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide tandis qu’un nouveau futur commencer à s’esquisser dans son esprit, un futur fait de découvertes, de voyages, de rencontres et de solidarité. Voir le plus de personnes possible, discuter, découvrir et avancer avec elleux, aider, guérir les maux et les ennuis, propager la paix et l’amour de tous. Maintenant que la porte était ouverte son imagination s’emballait et le faisait voir encore et encore les merveilles qu’il pourrait offrir à l’univers. Sa main se posa sur son épaule. Il y appuya sa tête tandis que son chemin obscur s’illuminait de mille splendeurs.  
\- Je serai un docteur, un homme qui soigne et aime tous ceux qui passeront à sa portée. Je guérirai les mondes pour leur offrir le bonheur. Je serai le Docteur.  
Un sourire illumina ses lèvres tandis que le Docteur lui pris la main et avec un sourire doux il lui rendit sa question. Elle se retourna et se mit face à lui, chacun à quelques centimètres de l’autre, leurs souffles s’effleurant paresseusement. Il sentit alors son destin serait enchaînée à cette réponse. De cette instant tout simple dépendrai un futur glorieux.  
\- Tu seras celui qui sauve. Je serai celle qui dirigera. Tu sauveras des peuples que je dirigerai et ensemble nous créerons un monde parfait. Notre monde parfait. Tu es le Docteur, je suis le Maître et nous serons ensemble à tout jamais, mon cher ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, comment vous avez trouvez ce texte ? Pas trop perdu avec le manque de prénom ?  
> En tout cas j’adorerais que vous mettiez quelques reviews !  
> Pleins d’amour sur vous.  
> Déponia


End file.
